Fate: INVERSION
by That Dastard Cerberus
Summary: Inversion - the condition of being turned inward or inside out. Emiya Shirou knew he was different, but how different can he be to be abnormal? Who is this mysterious entity inside his head, slowly taking him over and robbing his body? Does this person have any connection to the fire 10 years ago? And to this mysterious Grail War he must now partake in. A reimagining of F/SN. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Inversion

**Author**: Cecil Kain Cerberus

**Characters (central focus)**: Shirou, Gilgamesh

**Pairings:** Rin/Shirou, Arturia/Shirou, Rin/Gilgamesh, Arturia/Gilgamesh

**Rating**: T

**Warnings for the reader: **Two characters are considered one identity, in a sense. :3

**Setting**: Fate/stay night

**Summary**: Shirou has always felt different from the others. Almost like a subconscious arrogance, one he cannot control. However, one night changes everything when he finds himself forced into a competition called the Holy Grail War. Accidently summoning a servant who calls herself Saber, Shirou soon discovers that he is not all he thought he was. Did this have something to do with an event that occurred over ten years ago? Just what—or who—is this person in his head, claiming to be the King of Heroes?

**Genre: **drama, romance, friendship, adventure, action, mystery, supernatural

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Type Moon does. But if I did . . . well, let's just say some people would lose their sanity, while others would . . . erm . . . yeah.

* * *

**A Matter of Truth**

* * *

Was it truly arrogant of me to think of myself as better than everyone here?

I know I shouldn't. My father once lectured me on this sort of arrogance, telling me it will only give me nothing but trouble if I continue to hold myself higher than the rest of my classmates.

Yet I can't help. It's not like I'm ignorant of my position in the school. It was simply a matter of truth.

I was more capable than anyone here. I had the aim, the precision of a sniper. I never missed a target, even on a bad day.

And besides, it wasn't my fault I was better at archery than everyone here. It was simply natural talent and homegrown skill. No one hear took archery seriously, nor did any of them have the natural gift I had. So it wouldn't be arrogant of me to say I'm better than anyone in my archery club if it was the simple truth.

It was just like in everything else. I was the most responsible worker at the shop. I was always on time to both work and school. I did my schoolwork, never cheated, and never did I hold back if I found myself at a loss. I would go to the library and research, consult the higher level students who I knew took a certain class, or spoke with the right teacher over a certain test problem.

I was simply better because I used my time more wisely. I made wiser decisions. I knew my limitations. I did not need to make a fool out of myself in order to prove something.

I guess it's just weird from someone who's so average to understand my reasons. After all, they're not at my level yet. They could get there, if they bothered themselves enough.

Like Matou Shinji. In comparison to my skill, he was mediocre, lacking completely in the natural talent I possessed. It was simply the truth, yet he became very offended when I pointed it out to him.

Maybe it had something to do with me announcing that among the rest of the club, or maybe it was because of the girls watching him that made him outrage that much.

Either way, I now found myself in a "competition" of sorts with him. Really, I saw no need to humiliate him like this, but he kept insisting.

THUNK!

The arrow flew, hitting the target. It didn't hit dead center, like my arrows always would. However, that didn't seem to matter to Shinji, who seemed to think that hitting the target at all was the greatest thing ever.

"See that, Emiya? That is the result of my "skill," as you put it." He held up the bow to me, his face smug and mocking. "Now let's see how your "talent" compares to my "skill.""

"That's pointless," I replied back immediately. "What's the point of showing off when it's not even for practice?"

"It is practice!" he snapped back. "Only our honor is at stake here!"

"Honor?" I asked. "What are you going about, Matou?"

"You heard me!" he continued eagerly. "If you win, I'll leave the club. But if I win, you leave the club. This is a battle for our position in the archery club."

At the sound of such a stake, my heart began to race. It wasn't out of excitement or the thrill of such risk. Really, I knew who was coming out of this in the end.

No, the reason my heart raced was the thought of teaching this brat his place. This wasn't exactly a side I was proud to show, so a bit of shame entered my mind as I confirmed what I dreaded to admit. Yet still, there was a law that motivated me to reach out towards that bow, gripping it hard and pulled it away from Shinji.

It was the law of natural order, the truth that controls all living things. Matou Shinji, who dared to remove himself under me, his superior, had preformed an unforgivable act.

It was my duty to uphold this natural order in the archery club. I was the vice-captain. Those who challenged my or the captain's positions with hollow threats needed to be taught a painful and cruel lesson.

My arrow did not miss, as I knew it would. It hit the dead center with a soft thunk. A boy ran up to the target with a measuring tape, only to pull back moments later, lifting his arm up. "Emiya hit dead center."

A murmur washed over the crowd. Everyone began to huskily discuss the results and the implications it held.

I didn't bother listening to their chatter. Instead, I walked straight up to Shinji, my eyes never wavering from his. "You heard him. I win."

Shinji clearly didn't see that coming. Perhaps he didn't know me well enough? Either way, he was left gasping like a fish, trying to form words when none would come.

Behind me, the captain, Ayako sighed, placing a hand on her hip. "Geez, Shinji, how did you manage to screw this up?"

"I-I-I—" He couldn't find words. Finally, I had had enough. "Matou, if you don't want to embarrass yourself further, you should leave. Come back when you have everything together."

That didn't seem to hold well with him, because the next thing I knew, Shinji had cried out, shoving me down to the ground, shouting obesities into my ear as he beat my body.

I, of course, fought back, and within seconds pinned him to the hard, wooden floor. He looked shocked and even more enraged at my actions.

"You didn't use to be like this, Emiya!" he snapped viciously at me.

"You mean I used to be a pushover, Matou?" I replied, my voice calm and void of emotion.

Growling, he struggled, but by then, a few older students arrived. Apparently, someone called for help, and with that, the students dragged Shinji away, most likely to the principal's office or the student disciplinary council, depending on the degree Shinji continued to struggle.

Brushing myself off, I looked up to see both Ayako and Sakura, another member of the archery club, looked at me.

I bowed to Ayako. "I apologize for making a scene, Mutsuduri-san." The captain waved her hand dismissively, scoffing. "Honestly, Emiya, can you go a day without angering someone?"

It was said in a joking manner, I could tell, with the tone in her voice. But there was a truth to her words. I seemed to cause problems with certain students and teachers for simply speaking the truth of the matter, and to many, even the ones not directly affected by me, seemed to agree that it caused problems.

"I'll remove myself from the club if that's what you need."

"And lose my best archer? Not a chance," Ayako retorted. "Look, Emiya, just… try not to be so vocal next time, kay? And maybe not bother humoring Matou. He's got a thick head and an slippery tongue."

"Gotcha. I'll resist the urge next time."

That ended the conversation. I could tell Ayako wanted to say more, but she merely sighed, shaking her head, chuckling, "Still thought you showing him up was funny," while Sakura stood there, watching me.

Not bothering to acknowledge her gaze, I turned heel to clean up. While it might have been started by Shinji, I played a role, too. So, now it was clean up time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A change of plans, unfortunately. I had originally thought to write this in first-person, but after some elements of the story changed, and hitting blocks on how to write such a story in first person perspective, I changed it to third person. I feel much more in my element while writing third person, unless writing comedy. Sorry about that!**

**Also, PAY ATTENTION TO ARCHER.**

* * *

_-::fate/INVERSION::-_

_-:Chapter II – Let the games begin:-_

* * *

Rin made a face at the display before her.

She didn't like making a habit of watching the archery club, yet she couldn't help it sometimes. What's even funnier is that she originally had no intention of visiting the archery club this morning, due to her stupid alarm clock waking her so goddamn early.

Sighing, she turned away as Shinji was being dragged away kicking and screaming. Needless to say, at least she got a good laugh out of watching that idiot being humiliated. It certainly made up for his creepy advances earlier today.

Rin had some time to kill before home room for once, and she intended on using that time wisely. Perhaps going over her mental check list of everything she had to do before tonight? She was about to make her way up the stairs when she heard a familiar voice talking. Glancing back, she saw Sakura speaking with the vice-captain Shirou. She bit her lower lip, shaking away the frustration that was beginning to bubble to the surface.

What on earth did Sakura see in Shirou anyways? That guy was nothing but an arrogant, pretentious know-it-all. Sure, he helped people a lot, but not before giving them an hour long speech on what they did wrong and such. And the worse yet he just kept rubbing in this "I know better than you so you better listen to me" attitude in people's faces.

Maybe it was because Shirou actually stood up for Sakura several times, privately and publicly, that enchanted Sakura into having this so-obvious crush on him. Of course Shirou never acknowledged it, the dick.

Clicking her tongue impatiently, she grumbled, "I have better things to focus on than some jerkface."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when she finally arrived home.

Rin was used to arriving at an empty house a long time ago. She had ten years to get used to it, so the echoing silence no longer bothered her.

What did bother Rin was the blinking yellow light on the answering machine. She had no idea why that stupid priest insisted on her having such a device, considering she hardly used it except to contact him, which honestly gave her all the more reason to hate the wretched device.

"_Rin, I am calling to remind you the deadline of entry is tomorrow. Should you wish to participate in the Holy Grail, you must establish your rank as master and secure a servant in that time—"_ She cut off the message before it even finished, groaning loudly as the preachy priest's words repeated what he had been telling her for ages now.

Of course she knew she had to summon a servant. She wasn't stupid. It wasn't like she was diddy-daddling along like some carefree school girl. She was using as much time as she needed in order to secure the most powerful servant—the Saber class.

Out of all the servant classes in the Holy Grail War, the Saber class was by far the strongest. High in magic resistance and overall balanced in stats, along with having a riding ability, made the Saber class a surefire leap over the other servants. Rin had every intention of summoning the Saber class as her servant, not wanting victory to escape her grasp as it did her father's.

Thinking of her father made her reach instinctively for the pendant around her neck. Her father left her this as a sign. He, too, wished for her to summon the most powerful servant. Surely he did. And she wouldn't let her late father's wish go unheeded, marching briskly to the basement of the house.

The basement was rather cramped, all things considered, but it served her purposes just fine. Among all the books and manuscripts were the instructions on how to summon a servant for the next Holy Grail War, along with a connection to the magical lines that flowed across the planet's crust.

Checking the clock, Rin tsked and got to work. She had several hours before 2 a.m., but she had to make sure everything was perfect before that time. If not… well, she didn't want to think what consequences would result from a botched summoning.

* * *

"Energy at a suffice level. Circle prepared. Gems for the summoning, check." Rin went through the entire list as 2 a.m. approached. "Spell begins at exactly 2 a.m., where my magic will be at its zenith."

As she said this, she watched the clock on the table very closely, watching the hour hand slowly creep towards the second tic. Five… four… three… two… one…

The moment the little hand hit the 12 mark, she began to chant the ancient inchanation required for the summoning. She felt the magic rumble as she spoke those words, the jewels in her hands melting under the extreme force carried out by the spell they were attempting to supply.

And just like that, it was all over.

The wind died down, and the mist cleared. Rin breathed in a sigh of relief, sinking down to her knees. From her position, she caught the glimpse of three distinct, red markings on her right hand.

"I… I did it," she spoke through a weak grin. "I actually did it… Surely, I summoned a Saber…"

Regaining composure, she let out a laugh in relief. Saber was finally hers, she could feel it. The most powerful servant…

Was not in front of her, as she noticed upon looking up and around. Her brow furrowed in confusion. That made no sense. Surely a servant was summoned; she called upon one after all, and her command seals had appeared. So then where—

A sudden crash shook the ceiling above her. She gasped in realization.

"Oh no…! Please don't tell me I botched the summoning…!"

Not waiting for a response of any sort, she rushed out of the basement and up the stairs, her eyes falling upon the door to the living area, where she was certain the noise had come from. Her hand grasped the knob, but it refused to budge. Grunting, she slammed her shoulder against the door while twisting the knob as hard as she could.

When that didn't work, she lost her temper, slamming her foot repetitively against the door under, finally, it crashed down to reveal a caved-in living room. For once, Rin was glad she didn't live with anyone. At least no one would witness her utter screw-up—

Save for the servant she managed to summon, it seems. Or she hoped it was her servant. Why else would there be a complete stranger in such strange attire in the middle of the destruction. Slouched against the rubble with a leg crossed over his lap, sat a man, platinum hair slicked back. His well-defined chest was bare, gold-colored metal guards encasing his black-clothed arms and hands. Armor covered below the waist, golden plates gleaming in the light. A red cape was draped off his broad shoulders, the hood of the cape pulled back to reveal tacky (in her opinion, at least) golden earrings.

One eye opened upon her entrance. A single, piercing red eye glowered back at her, freezing her momentarily in place the moment they met. She couldn't resist the chill that ran down her spine when he scoffed and smirked.

"Ah, so you must be my master. I was wondering what sort of naïve had thought to summon me in such a condition, and it appears that I have my answer."

Rin, fear washed by anger, gawked at him. Before she could even utter a reply back at him, he chuckled and shook his head. "At a loss for words, my dear? It is very common for those who gaze upon my splendor that stare back agape. Understandable, really. I am unlike any being you have come across!"

He gave a hearty laugh, and she found herself internally sighing.

She was in for a bad time, it seems, summoning such a boorish servant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter, since I'm noticeably making my chapters shorter in favor of giving more frequent updates.**

**One thing I'd like to say is a special thanks to Piterio. You have no idea how much I love reading long reviews and seeing people reflecting on my ideas. It's like my bread and butter as a writer. And since you wrote so much, I wanted to quickly address the concept. (Also I love the name "Girou" I'm going to keep that, if you don't mind :P ) Now to the notes of the servant and human combo, yes there will be references to those abilities in due time. There's a reason why we cannot see them now. As for Archer, you won't miss out on the antagonistic balance between the two, trust me. I would have loved to keep Archer the way he was, but I decided to do this little switch to play in a different angle. I hope you'll like this Archer, however, as I have much planned for him.**

**Another thing I'd like to say is a massive megahuge shout-out to Christy for drawing my babies. I can't show any of you her beautiful work yet, as it would be spoiling things, so for now, I'll have to gush over it privately with the Fate-Apophenia team. **_**Also I added in the glasses, I hope you're happy, you thirsty Girou fanatic you.**_

* * *

_-::fate/INVERSION::-_

_-:Chapter III – An Average Morning:-_

* * *

"Unlike any other servant indeed," Rin found herself grumbling, shoving her face in her pillow. "No name, no clue who he used to be, not even a Saber class servant. I really screwed up, haven't I?" She had been rudely awoken by her alarm, only to be reminded, the moments her eyes opened, that she hadn't summoned the Saber class servant she had hoped for.

"Hey now, o'master of mine, you shouldn't talk about yourself like that." Rin lifted her head off the pillow and narrowed her eyes in irritation, only to be mildly surprised to see Archer carrying a tray, a steaming cup of tea on one side and a plate of what seems to be toast and eggs next to it.

She also took notice of his fashion. In place of his strange armor that he appeared in last night, he instead donned on a dark gray T-shirt and casual black pants, with a pair of black framed glasses and those ridiculous tacky golden earrings still present.

Blinking in surprise, she sat up, mouth slightly agape as he stopped in front of her bed. With a strangely charming smile, her servant set the tray in front of her before speaking, "As I assured you before, I am unlike any servant ever summoned in this war. If you so wish, I can begin combat this morning."

Rin picked up the cup of tea and didn't even glance over to him before responding, "No, that isn't necessary. By the way, did you clean the living room like I told you?" She took a sip from the tea, eyes widening with awe as the flavor filled her mouth.

Pulling the tea cup away from her mouth, she gawked. "This… is delicious…" She didn't even have a chance to continue her train of thought before she felt her chin being grasped by three fingers. Feeling her face being turned, she found herself eye-to-eye with Archer, his red eyes shining behind the glasses.

"I am happy you approve," he stated in a soft rumble. Rin immediately took notice of how close they were and how their noses were practically touching and she felt a pleasant chill run down her spine—no it was just a chill, she wasn't pleased or anything, it's not like this man was drop dead gorgeous anyways, and so what if he were, she wasn't into that sort of thing—before finally, through her haze filled mind, she swallowed the large lump that had managed to form in her throat.

When she didn't reply, he chuckled softly and released her chin. He didn't even comment on the loud gulp of air Rin took in when she realized she had stopped breathing, instead he went right into the next topic, "And yes, I did clean up the living room. Whilst I understand that, as such a magnificent servant as I am, I would appreciate not being asked to do such mundane chores. Now, finish your morning meal and get dressed."

Rin jerked her head up in shock, about to reprimand her servant for several breeches in conduct when she saw him smirk playfully, a cunning glint in his eyes as he retreated from her room. "You are attending class today, are you not?"

* * *

"Another gas leak, huh?"

Taiga mused aloud, enough for Shirou to hear her in the kitchen. He hummed in agreement, having stopped listening to the news broadcast awhile now. "Seems they're getting more frequent."

Taiga threw her hands in the air with a loud sigh. "That's all you have to say? No worry, no concern?"

Shirou glanced over his shoulder to give her a pointed look. "What's the point of worrying if it just leads you huddling in your blankets? Besides, I'm checking the gas valve every day, not to mention I'm careful with my surroundings."

Taiga huffed loudly, plopping her head in her arms as she laid on the table. "Geez, Shirou, can nothing phase you?"

He had to grin in return, shrugging lightly. "Ah, well, I think I stopped being surprised the time Dad adopted me."

The room suddenly became eerily quiet, with only the sound of boiling water and the news in the rambling in the background. Sensing the unease he accidentally caused his teacher, he sighed and scooped up a bowl of white rice. Setting it on the tray with the rest of the breakfast, he carried it in, setting in front of her. "Hey, you need to get going soon, right? Better not be late, then."

Taiga's sad face quickly changed to that of a bright smile. "Rrrrrrrrrright! Thanks Shirou!" Without missing a beat, she snatched the bowl of rice off the tray and chopsticks excitedly.

Shirou nodded in relief, glad he had managed to change the mood quickly. Talking about the fire that had happened ten years ago was always an uncomfortable one, since both of them had… rather odd experiences in the fire. Weird hallucinations and odd dreams caused by the fumes for Taiga and, well, nearly dying for Shirou, had the tendency to make any subject an odd one to finish without saying something strange or out of turn.

Not that Shirou was easily offended. Sure, he could be bothered by things, but he had what was more of a quiet anger that mostly came through his biting tongue and piercing stare. Despite that, it was only when someone forced themselves or whatever nonsense on him that he began to lose his cool. Talking about the past and something that couldn't really change, nor was it either party's fault, was just a concept of life to him.

Still, since his father's passing, the subject of fire had become increasing difficult to discuss. Perhaps it was a way of grieving for Taiga, or perhaps she did not wish to revisit something so horrific. Either way, he'd be happy to acknowledge her desire to avoid the subject as much as he could.

Ever since he inherited the small mansion from his late father, Shirou lived a rather solidary life. Taiga was one of the few people who bothered to visit him regularly, and he did appreciate her company, granted as long as she didn't just slouch around.

Besides, he needed an adult around him as long as he was a minor. Even if he was good with money (exceptionally good, according to Raizo, the legal owner of the estate), he had to abide by the rules placed within society.

He heard Taiga humming behind him before exclaiming, "Ooooooh! Shirou, you won the lottery again!"

"Figures." Shirou finished his own tray and came to join her at the table. "I'll have to pick up the prize money after school today."

"You're so lucky, Shirou~," Taiga sang, shoving a piece of egg into her mouth. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten phone calls from a bunch of pretty girls demanding your hand in marriage~"

"That's because I don't advertise my winnings," he replied. "I use your grandfather's name, remember?"

"Guess that explains why some many people are kissing up to him lately," Taiga mused, closing the paper and setting it to the side. She was about to put more food in her mouth when something clicked in her mind. "Oh, that reminds me, Shirou! There's a meeting I need to get to before class!"

"Huh, really?" He watched as she practically shoved as much food as she could in her mouth, not even bothering to chew before shooting up to her feet. She wobbled a bit, groaning about being dizzy before scampering off to collect her shoes and coat. Shirou stood up more slowly, watching her hop onto her moped.

"Shirou, make sure you get to homeroom on time, okay?" she called over her shoulder before promptly speeding off. Shirou sighed, shaking his head. Honestly, she was like a giant kid sometimes. Although…

"I probably shouldn't diddle daddle."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey! New update! I'm really fired up about this fic. And the chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I expected. Whelp :D**

**Also, I wanted to give a shout-out to Kono and Christy, who are both really great for supporting and cheering me on in the background while I write about this. Anyways, onto the next chapter.**

* * *

-::fate/INVERSION::-

-:Chapter IV – Strength in Character:-

* * *

"Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy Name…" a single man chanted, cradling a leather bond book in one hand, his other arm behind his back. Dull eyes looking down as his mouth slowly spoke the words inscribed on the pages before him.

"Thy Kingdom come, Thy Will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven. Give this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us." His dark clothes, a priest's attire, fluttered against his form as his legs moved with casual and precise steps. His eyes never left the book, his stride never slowing as he trekked past the empty pews.

The morning sun spilled through the towering windows, the dark walls returning to their marble white splendor. "And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, for ever and ever—"

"Amen." The man stopped, clicking his heels together and closed the book. A twisted, hollow grin was on his lips, his empty eyes far-reaching, gazing out and recalling the bloodbath he once partook in. "Let the Holy Grail War begin."

* * *

The morning air was almost icy, Shirou noted as he wrapped the scarf tighter around his mouth. He reprimanded himself for not bringing a coat with him, only dressed in his school uniform and a measly scarf that hardly prevented the winter breeze from blowing right through him.

Even worse, ever since he stepped outside his home, he felt something in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't quite place it, but something was… off about today. He racked his brain for possibilities, a test he had forgotten, a promise he had yet to fulfill, something that was, to be frank, a part of his mundane life. Yet this dread didn't seem to fit any of these criteria. It was almost as if he was afraid he might be put in some serious danger, and that thought alone made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

_Maybe it has something to do with the recent gas leaks,_ he mused to himself. _Maybe I am actually concerned, unlike what I told Taiga this morning. If so, maybe it would do me some good to be a bit more cautious._

Ironic, in the midst of his thoughts, he didn't notice the young girl in the purple coat, white hair flowing over her shoulders and wide red eyes glittering with a wicked spark.

"You better summon your servant soon, onii-chan, or you're in going to be in big trouble."

Shirou was not expecting such a small voice so close to him, nor, after taking a moment to process what she had said, did he understand the meaning of her words. Whirling around, he only found an empty street, void of activity or even a single life form.

Yet another chill ran down his spine, but he knew he couldn't linger. He had his duties as vice-captain to attend to, and he didn't have time for a child playing a ridiculous game. It wasn't anything he had to be concerned with.

* * *

By the time he reached the school, he had brushed the strange little voice out of his mind. The horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, however, had worsened the moment he set foot on the school grounds. So, he took the time instead to busy himself with stringing his bow for morning practice at the archery dojo. Mitsuzuri was talking with some early arrivals when she turned to Shirou suddenly.

"So, Shirou, about yesterday…" she began, sounding as if she were choosing her wording carefully for once.

Shirou didn't look from his work as he answered her. "What about yesterday?"

"The thing with Matou. You gonna kick him out of the club?"

Shirou sighed as he finished with adjusting the bow. "No, I'm not. After all, I'm only vice-captain. Either you decide to kick him out of the club or he decides to honor his side of the bet and leave willingly. Which, to be honest, he probably won't. Shinji never follows through on these types of things."

Mitsuzuri laughed humorlessly. "Ah, good point. Knowing him, though, he's probably not gonna come to practice for a bit, and then he'll waltz in as if nothing happened." She groaned, tabbing the bottom of her own bow on the wooden floor. "Honestly, Shirou, how were you even friends with this guy? You must've had some kind of tolerance level to deal with his crap."

Shirou shrugged, a whimsical smile working its way on his face. "I dunno myself. I guess I wasn't in my right state of mind." Looking at her for the first time since beginning the conversation, he added, "Although, it's not like Shinji's horrible. Sure, he's hard to deal with and a bit of a drama queen, but the guy does have some standards."

Mitsuzuri snorted ruefully. "Oh? Like picking up only two chicks a day instead of three?"

He laughed in reply. "You know what I mean. Now, come on. Looks like the rest of the club got here." He gestured towards the front, where Sakura and a few others had begun to enter the dojo. Mitsuzuri gave him the stink eye as a reply before playfully sticking her tongue out at him, then switching into Archery Club Leader role in the blink of an eye.

From the corner of his eye, he caught the sight of something red. Turning his head slightly, he noticed Tohsaka Rin making her way up the stairs. Huh, that's the first time she came early to school. Today was truly an odd day.

* * *

"Archer, did you sense that?" Rin couldn't shake the horrible chill that ran down her spine. A magic field, or how mages like her knew it as, a bounded field, had somehow been placed on the school.

_"Yes, I do."_ Archer's voice sounded disapproving, as if the mere thought of a bounded field was repulsive. _"There is a negative energy in the air. You know what this could mean, don't you?"_

Rin didn't want to answer. The air was heavy around her, filled with magecraft that would be used for who knows what. She knew, of course, that because today was the first day of the Holy Grail War, masters like her would be taking measurements to prepare themselves for the battles to come. But to place a bounded field on a school, and one so large and heavy on top of it.

"We'll need to find its source," she thought aloud. "Destroy the sigils holding it together…"

_"Still, this is completely reckless of whoever made this."_ Rin paused in her ramblings when she heard Archer speak. Nodding, she added, "I agree. For a bounded field to be noticed so easily… this was probably made by some third-rate mage."

_"A third-rate mage with quite an ambition,"_ Archer countered. _"Such a large field could only be conducted by one of the following; a powerful mage or—"_

"A Servant." Rin knew where he was going with this. That meant that, unlike her previous opinion that were most certainly no mages in her school, a Master of the Holy Grail War was within their midst. One she had no idea existed.

* * *

Shirou managed to push the tension from earlier away as soon as homeroom began. After a rather animated entrance by Taiga, he found out what sort of meeting she had to attend to so earlier in the morning.

According to Taiga, the school board had decided to allow students to be dismissed earlier to help prevent any student from wandering around alone at night. Club activities, in particular, were required to dismiss early for the time being, until they deemed it safe.

Shirou had no idea how Mitsuzuri would take it until he stumbled across her in the hallway right after the last bell rang.

"Emiya, thank god I found you!" she said, slowing down to stand in front of him. "Hey, I hate to ask you this, but I have a huuuuuuge favor!"

He blinked in confusion before responding. "Oh? What is it?"

"Family matters," she said as she held up her phone. "Something happened and I gotta head home right away. Can you do take care of the club activities for me this time?"

Shirou shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not."

Mitsuzuri clapped her hands, exhaling in relief. "Great! Thanks a lot, Emiya. You're a real life savior! Let me know if Matou shows up and tries to cause crap again!" She cried the last part out as she dashed towards the stairs to the first floor. Shirou let out a chuckle and shook his head.

He wasn't really a life savior. Considering he was the vice-captain and Taiga wasn't going to coming over this particular night, nor did he have any work, he saw no reason to not help out. Things happen, so he merely did what he felt was the responsible choice.

Still, he got accursed of being "too nice of a guy." He did help out the Student Council, mostly by Issei's request, but again, he never really had any reason to turn down those requests. People seemed to confuse the concept of "helping out to be a nice person" with "helping out because it was proper and there didn't exist a reason not to." Oh well, it's not he cared much for how others perceived his actions, even if it got somewhat annoying.

Regardless, he had club activities he now had to handle in Mitsuzuri's place. He better get to it before it gets dark.

* * *

"Here it is."

On the roof, far from prying eyes, was one of the sigils. Rin's eyes narrowed, and her knuckles became white as she squeezed her fists tightly. Archer, standing beside her in physical form, whistled lowly. "That's some dangerous magecraft right there."

Part of Rin was relieved that Archer seemed to know what it meant. She hated the idea of saying what this was for aloud.

Whoever this mage was, they were disgusting. They clearly did not care for human life if they were willing to turn innocent bystanders into mana for the servant to use.

Although, it made sense. After all, servants were a type of familiar that could feed off the energy of human souls. Even Archer—

"Hey, Archer…"

"Hmm?" She felt him look at her, but she continued to stare at the ugly symbol on the ground.

"As a human spirit, you have the capability to convert souls and minds into energy, right?" She heard Archer scoff, clicking his tongue in disapproval.

"Yes, I have the capability, but I find your lack of faith in my integrity disturbing." He huffed, sounding almost like… was he pouting? "To think my own master would accuse me of such a barbaric action. I feel as if my very honor has been slighted."

Rin looked towards Archer, seeing him crossing his arms and frowned, faking a look of hurt on his face. She couldn't help it; she began to crack a smile at his ridiculousness. "Ah, I'm sorry, Archer. That was rude of me to think so lowly of you. Will you forgive me?"

Archer made a show to look doubtful, his mirthful eyes, however gave him away. For once she noticed a spark of gold spiraling in the center of his irises. Had he always had heterochromia? She thought she would have noticed, but then again, she had always been distracted by his personality to really note his physical features as anything special.

"I shall think about it," Archer finally stated before a wicked smile appeared on his lips. "In the meantime, you can prove your sincerity by removing that abominable sigil from my sight."

Giggling slightly, Rin turned around. "Alright, alright. I understand, Archer." She began to wonder if summoning him had really been a mistake. _He seems a truly kind person_, she thought._ Even if he has a boorish personality._

She was about to begin working on removing the sigil when, from above her head, she heard a voice, sharp and dangerous.

"Hope you two don't mind I intrude on this lover's quarrel?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't expect updates to be so frequent, but I've been feeling like writing like a maniac and stocking up on chapters so I can, at least, update once a week. I hope to stock up on some more chapters this weekend to continue updating at least one story once a week. Here's to hoping!**

* * *

-::fate/INVERSION::-

-:Chapter V – The First Contact:-

* * *

_"Hope you two don't mind I intrude on this lover's quarrel?"_

Rin jerked her head up, eyes widening as she noticed a man in blue crouched on the fencing surrounding the roof top, a crimson lance resting on his shoulders with both arms interlocked to keep it braced against the back of his neck.

A wicked smile was on his face, red eyes mischievous and dangerous. Rin was at a loss of what to do for a moment, processing just what was happening when her mind zeroed in on his particular phrasing. "L-lovers?! You're clearly mistaken! We're not—"

"Rin," Archer interrupted her sharply, "now isn't the time." He had stepped in-between her and the strange man, one arm held out to shield her. The man in blue whistled and laughed. "Oh, you wanna fight?" He stood up and swung his spear casually in a circle with one hand. "I was only told to observe and not engage… Oh well. Mistakes happen."

His voice, absolutely calm and cool, was full of murderous intent. His eyes gleamed like that of a beast's, and Rin found her eyes focusing back between the man and his weapon. His strange appearance, his behavior… It all seemed to point to him being a servant. And if he were a servant…

"He's a Lancer class servant," she heard Archer whisper to her. "Very powerful. Unless you wish for me to engage him right now, I would suggest fleeing before he makes the first strike."

"Right," she replied, her body tensing. "On my mark, I run to the edge and jump. You take care of the landing."

Archer smirked, his fiery eyes flashing. "As you wish, my master."

_Well, at least someone's having fun._ Rin half-expected Archer to jump at the chance of fighting another servant, but he apparently wasn't nearly as bull-headed as she thought. The man in blue—Lancer—cocked his head to the side. "What the hell are you two mumbling about? Huh, I must have really ruined the mood for you two lovebirds—"

"We are not like that!" True to form, Rin's temper flared up. Thankfully, however, she used this bout of energy to sprint away, but not without firing a single fire spell in Lancer's direction. Even if the spell had no effect on him, it provided enough cover to allow Rin to reach the other side of the roof without incident. Muttering a spell, her magical circuits flared with magic and she leapt up, soaring over the fence and into the cold open sky. As she fell, there was a flash of gold to her left, and she felt armor clad arms pick her up from the air.

Archer's feet hit the ground first, and skidded to a halt, still cradling Rin bridal style in his arms. However, much to her dismay, he didn't put her down immediately. Instead, he grinned at her, arching a silverish blond eyebrow at her. "My my, and here I never thought you would trust me enough to carry you away. This truly feels like a romantic scene."

"No it is not!" Rin spat, practically throwing herself out of Archer's arms. She took back everything nice she had to say about him. He was nothing more than a sex fiend.

She was just beginning to scramble to her feet to save face from her rather unladylike flop when there was a spark of red. She heard Archer call her name, and he jerked her onto her back, throwing her behind him as Lancer threw out his spear, the blade barely missing his face.

_Not good,_ Rin thought. _Archer class servants are best suited for distant combat. We're in real trouble if Lancer continues this assault—_

There was a golden light, followed by a clang of metal on metal, as an oddly shaped sword materialized out of nowhere, catching Lancer's second attempt to strike.

"What?!" Lancer cried out, shock written all over his face as he glared at the brilliant golden sword before him. "Are you Saber?"

Archer smirked coldly. "Not quite." Leaning forward, he parried the spear, causing Lancer to take a step back. Getting into a fighting stance with his spear held in both hands, Lancer narrowed his eyes furiously at the other servant.

Archer, on the other hand, was a mirror opposite of Lancer's stance, his body completely relaxed with his sword held loosely in one hand. "What's the matter, Lancer? Afraid I might be get a one up on you?"

"Don't be so cocky, you miscreant!" Lancer retorted. "Just because you managed to stop my attack this time doesn't mean you'll be so lucky your second time around."

"I'll keep that in mind, but" Archer stated lightly, tossing his sword casually up in the air before catching it, "You shouldn't underestimate me either." The moment his hands grasped the handle, a second sword materialized in his other hand, looking exactly like the first sword. Lancer's and Rin's eyes widened in shock, followed by Lancer clicking his tongue.

"Geez, what the hell are you?"

_What are you, indeed._ Rin wanted to know herself who exactly Archer was. He had told her shortly after summoning him that he had no recollection of who he was. No name, no origin, nothing. That had certainly thrown Rin for a loop, but she had chosen to take the positive side; if he didn't know who he was, then no one else would either. At least hopefully.

However, one key detail on finding the true identity of a servant was their Noble Phantasm. Rin had no doubt that Lancer's Noble Phantasm had something to do with his spear (there were the rare occasions where a servant would possess a weapon that was not their Noble Phantasm and could be a red herring. Kirei told her as much one time). Typically, however, the primary weapon a servant used was a hint towards whatever class they were, so she was a bit surprised to see Archer having summoned two swords instead of, well, a bow.

But perhaps that was for the best. That meant that Archer could engage in close combat, and that also removed the one weakness Rin was so terrified of having taken advantage of. With that no longer being her fear, she strangely felt at ease. Perhaps Archer's confidence rubbed off on her, because she shouted to her servant, "You better not lose, you hear me? Show me just how great of a servant you are!"

Barking out a laugh, Archer's grin grew wider. "I thought you'd never ask!" He then charged forward, bringing both blades down on Lancer. The other barely had the time to block both with his spear, grinding his teeth with a pissed off expression on his face. "Hey, I said—"

"Don't get cocky!" The moment he said the word "cocky," the crimson spear suddenly exploded with energy, pushing Archer back with a mighty shove. He recovered quickly mid-flight, landing back on his face with an intrigued expression on his face. Lancer was now in a complete rage, veins visible on his forehead and teeth bared to reveal sharp canines. He looked similar to some kind of wild beast, in Rin's opinion.

Archer hummed loudly. "Hmm, good, good. I like that expression on your face! It seems you've finally realized what type of an opponent you're facing. Like I said, do not underestimate me!"

* * *

As Mitsuzuri remarked earlier, Shinji did not show up for club in the morning nor after school practice. Not that Shirou minded. It was honestly earlier to deal with the club without his shenanigans. Of course, once practice had concluded for the day, Shirou dismissed everyone and got to work cleaning up the place. On most days, Mitsuzuri and Sakura would end up helping him with the clean-up, but seeing as Mitsuzuri was not around and he had, more or less, forced Sakura to leave for the night (as he wanted to make sure someone like her, who was so shy and meek, to arrive safe before night fell). Needless to say, the task took longer than he expected, and by the time he was done, it was pitch black outside.

Granted, it was winter, so night always fell quicker. That meant he had to be more careful went going outside. "Better get going," he said, packing his things and swinging the strap of his bag over his shoulder. He took only two steps before he heard a loud explosion coming from one of the school's buildings.

"What the—" Shirou's feet began to move towards the explosion without his conscious decision. The feeling in his gut from earlier worsened, making him pick up the speed. He was certain there wasn't anyone around at this hour, but on the off chance there was…

The sound of clanking metal and a roar halted his mad dash. Skidding to a halt, he tried desperately to catch his breath while straining his ears to listen closely. As he had thought, there were definite sounds of metal grinding against metal.

Every part of his body was telling him to flee from there, and fast, yet his legs did not seem to listen. They remained stationed in one place, trapping him behind a fence and a wall. Swallowing the large thump that had settled in his throat, he shuffled his feet slowly and carefully to the edge of the wall. Curiosity was killing him, and while his brain was practically screaming at him to run, he had this unshakeable desire to just… see. He had to know, no matter what. Maybe it was whatever was causing the chaos in Fuyuki, who knows?

Shirou only took five shuffling steps forward when he saw the source of the noises. Three people standing in the middle of the soft ball field, one clad in blue and the second in gold, the third wearing something red. While he could make out a good deal of the features of the two in blue and gold, he couldn't see anything of the third, as they were too far away.

Not that the third person was all that interesting, all things considered. After all, the first two were in the middle of a heated battle, like something out of a story book. The man in blue, wielding a sinister red lance, thrust and jabbed at the man in gold, who seemed to block every attack with one of the swords in either hand.

Suddenly, a beam shot through the air, towards the man in blue. He ducked, the beam barely missing him before striking the ground and exploding in a reddish inferno. The blast was so powerful, however, that Shirou's now jelly legs gave in, and he cried out in surprise, falling on his backside with a thump.

The smoke from the explosion blocked his vision, and he shook the stars from his eyes, only to see the man in blue standing before him. His unearthly red eyes, burning with a mix of frustration and murderous intent. The man sighed before lifting his spear up.

"Sorry, kid, but rules are rules. No witnesses."

Shirou did not know what compelled him to do this, but regardless, he pointed behind the man in blue and, while looking beyond the man, let out a cry of surprise. The man in blue was, funny enough, surprised and turned his head to look at what Shirou had been pointing at, only to realize too late that the redhead had jumped to his feet and sprinted inside the school, leaving a cloud of dust (and a very pissed off attempted murderer) in his wake.

* * *

Shirou didn't how long he had been running, but he did know he was running out of energy to run quickly. His chest had begun to burn for awhile, and he could taste copper in his mouth. Gulping for air desperately, he continued to run as hard and fast as he could. He was going to make it; he had to make it.

He saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye before being blown to the side, smashing shoulder first into a door, collapsing it and falling in. Despite his vision blurring and the great amount of pain in his shoulder—he was certain he had dislocated it—Shirou refused to remain down, scrambling up to his feet, only to find the red lance coming at him at inhumane speed.

It pierced his chest in the dead center. Coughing up blood, he slammed into a desk, slumping against as he tried in vain to hold on. The spear was removed from his chest, and his attacker clicked his tongue in disapproval. "That was for that rotten trick you pulled earlier. Don't think you'll be getting off easy this time."

As the man in blue raised the spear up, Shirou realized the futility of his circumstances. He was going to die tonight, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Despite surviving a fire that stole so many people's lives, he, Shirou Emiya, was going to meet his end at this crazy man's overly glorified pointy stick. And just thinking about it like that made him angry.

_I'm better than this,_ he thought._ I shouldn't be meeting my end here, not to him. He's… he's nothing more than a—_

**_"…mongrel…"_** _Yeah, that was the word,_ Shirou thought as he was suddenly submerged into unconscious. _That guy was nothing more than a stupid mongrel._


	6. Chapter 6

**Story time; I got a job that has me work grave yard shift, and it has thrown my entire life schedule in disarray. Work from 4am til noon, go to class (although for the past I haven't due to being too exhausted), sleep and do it all over again. -_-; I need a different job but this one pays well, so beggars can't be choosers. God bless Spring Break, though, amirite?**

* * *

_-::fate/INVERSION::-_

_-:Chapter VI – Awakening:-_

* * *

"Just what do you think you're doing, mongrel?"

Cu Chulainn was baffled at the statement. One minute he was about to kill the punk kid, and the next, spheres are light were surrounding him and the kid.

Actually, "spheres of light" weren't quite the proper term, as the next thing he knew, weapons were being fired out of them. He barely managed to reflect most of them, taking three projectiles in his dominant shoulder, right knee, and left hip. _Shit_, he thought as he stumbled back. The brat was standing up straight, his shoulders broad, an unearthly aura just rolling off him in waves. The sheer power he was emitting was unbelievable, like some kind of god staring down at him.

Cu Chulainn sneered. While he hated the idea of retreating, he wasn't expecting this sort of reaction. He knew next to nothing about this kid he had chosen to attack, merely taking him as an unfortunate witness. Now, however, it was apparent this kid was at least some kind of magus, one he was ill equipped to face at the moment.

Cu Chulainn swore under his breath as he jerked out the weapon that had been embedded into his shoulder. He felt the power of a Command Seal overcoming him, carrying out one order.

"Retreat now, Lancer."

Grinding his teeth, he felt his limbs pulling himself away from the boy and the strange light surrounding him. His master, although dishonorable and cowardly, made the right move, while at the same time preserving Cu Chulainn's own honor. An order was an order, no matter how much he loathed it, and one fueled by a Command Seal was one he could not turn a blind eye too.

_You win this round, kid_, he thought as he dematerialized into the cold winter air. _But next time, I ain't pulling back._

* * *

Shirou didn't know how long he had been out of it, and he wasn't quite sure he was completely "in," either. It was like his consciousness was drifting in and out of focus, yet his body was still moving without his influence.

The pain from his chest wound, however, was certainly still there. He had coughed up blood earlier, that much he remembered before blacking out. And then what? He couldn't remember. He was slipping in and out of control—

Something was making him move? His will to live? He didn't know. His posture was straight, not at all showing the pain his body was in. His strides were smooth, not missing a step despite Shirou's inability to focus and remain aware.

How was his body doing that? He didn't know, and it seemed that whatever was making him move seemed confused as well. Strange, he found it, but when his body drew in a ragged breath, he realized—no, remembered, that he had taken a serious, if not lethal blow to his chest.

_Hospital,_ he thought, _I need to get to a hospital._

He willed his mind to gain control of his legs, begging them to move faster. He needed to get to the hospital before he blacked out again. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to—

"_**I don't want to die!"**_

Was that childlike voice coming from him? He didn't know, he didn't even care, as his legs continued to move without him. Down the stairs, he felt his body move. His vision came into focus upon reaching the door. A figure was standing there.

Who was it? He couldn't tell. As he tried to push through the invisible wall that seemed to prevent him control of his body, his physical legs suddenly gave out, tumbling down the last flight of stairs onto the floor. It hurt, oh god it hurt. And it seemed like the pain was all it took to jolt him in the forefront, much to his chagrin. Of all times for him to regain control, it had to be in his most vulnerable.

Ah, and there went his sensations again. He was blacking out again, only barely able to keep his eyes open for a moment to look up just in time to see a figure looming over him. And then he was submerged again.

Rin paused in the doorway, her heart racing. It couldn't be, she thought, not wanting to believe what her eyes were showing her. But there he was, somehow still alive, standing tall and proud, like a king arriving home victorious from battle. His eyes, strangely a red color instead of yellow, stared at her for a moment, as if he was accessing her carefully like a predator would with his prey.

The cold, foreign look in his eyes was enough to keep her frozen in place, had she not been so desperate to ensure Emiya's survival. And just like that, his legs gave out as he took a step downward, stumbling down the remaining stairs before rolling onto the floor face up.

Rin let out a gasp and bolted towards him, her senses coming back. Upon coming to his body, she reprehended herself for being so focused on his eyes. He was bleeding badly from a wound dealt to his chest, most likely from Lancer.

Placing her hand on his throat, she felt for a pulse, finding it barely throbbing against her fingers. Dipping down, she held out her other hand over his mouth, finding a weak breath on her palm. His heart was still beating, and he was still breathing, however weak. Which meant there was still a way to save him if she acted quickly.

Pulling her hands away, she fumbled through her coat's packets. She needed a large amount of mana to repair the damage on his chest, but all the gems she was finding were inadequate, even combined. Just when she felt all hope was lost, she felt the large pendant around her neck sway under her shirt. She sucked in sharp breath, pulling the chain and pendant in tow out with shaking hands. Calm down, Rin, calm down, she told herself as she forced her hands to cease their quaking.

Holding the gem in front of her, she realized the power remaining was enough, just barely. But using it here, and now, would mean she would be wasting a vast amount of mana that she would probably need later in the war. There would be no turning back once she uses but—

There was no way to revive Emiya should he die here. And there would be no forgiving herself for letting this boy die, not when his life held such life for her dear sister…

Shaking her head, her eyes narrowed in concentration, holding up the gem. It wouldn't be wasted, even if it saved a life.

* * *

"We should probably take him to a hospital." Archer's voice broke through the dead silence. Rin jumped a little, not expecting him to be back so early. After Rin had noticed Lancer fleeing, she ordered Archer to follow him in hopes of finding Lancer's master while she raced to find Emiya.

"He'll live," she replied simply. "There's no need to drag this out."

"Uh-huh…" Archer materialized, a platinum eyebrow arched in suspicion. Casting fiery eyes down at the boy's form, he spoke again. "Last I remember, normal people aren't as versatile as mages. Besides, taking him to a public place would hold off Lancer's attack for a bit."

"What makes you say that?" she asked, standing up. She finally tore her gaze from the slowly rising chest of the boy. "All witnesses must be killed. That's the rule. How is putting him in a public place going to keep him from being targeted?"

Archer shrugged nonchalantly. "It won't, at least for long. The moment he's alone, he's going to be attacked again. But judging from Lancer's behavior, he's not going to march into an area full of normal human beings and start attacking. At the very least, we can buy your friend some time."

"He's not a friend," Rin corrected, glancing at Emiya. She furrowed her brow, considering her Servant's words. There was certainly some truth to it. After all, while it was a rule to kill a witness, it was also a rule not involve the vast public in the War either. A battle of mages was to remain a battle of mages. "Still, what you say is accurate. Alright, you take him."

"Me?" Archer cracked a smile. "Won't I stand out?"

"I am very much aware you possess modern day clothes, Archer," Rin replied sharply. "Plus, it would be safer to leave him in your hands. The hospital may be public, but the streets at this hour can be empty. Which means Lancer may try and attack again."

Archer chuckled, before placing a hand on his sculpted chest and bowing slightly. "As my Master orders, then."


End file.
